


The Road Ahead 未来之路 by skylar

by shekelash



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>詹姆斯没认出来他在冬兵时代遇到的那个年轻男孩就是托尼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Ahead 未来之路 by skylar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Road Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828369) by [skylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar/pseuds/skylar). 



> 感谢两位校对姑娘舜子青和宿棠。

 

 

屋外，在酷热又漫长的一个夏日之后，雨珠正无情地拍打着窗户。晚间气温稍降，但在舒适的客厅里，仍因人数众多而难免燥热。  
为了不影响观影效果，灯光保持昏暗。屏幕上的图像闪烁摇动，伴随着女人的尖叫、枪响以及盖过背景音乐的爆炸声。  
索尔坐在詹姆斯的右边，他不时兴奋地拍手，注意力完全被面前的宽屏幕吸引住了。詹姆斯却心不在焉，最多只是跟着点头附和，暗暗感激索尔强大的存在感和他充满活力的手势挡住了别人能投向自己的视线。  
除了索尔，托尼也同他一起坐在沙发上。现在他们坐得极近，近得足以闻到托尼身上古龙水的淡香，此时他的腿只消再往左移一英尺，他们的膝盖就能碰到一块儿。  
他等了一刻，悄悄将腿靠上去。托尼立刻挪开腿，面无表情地看过来，他立刻报以自认最迷人的微笑。可惜毫无效果。托尼迅速扭头重新看向电影，回到这个维持了一整晚的姿势。目前为止詹姆斯尝试的所有与托尼互动的手段均告失败，包括恭维、戏弄、鼓励以及意外的肢体接触。  
他觉得自己肯定是宝刀已老了。凭借以往的经验与所剩不多的记忆，大多数情况下男人更容易也更方便勾搭上床，唯一不回应他的那些人要不已经有伴了，要不干脆就是直的。  
而八卦小报和电视上的报道看，托尼两者都不是。  
詹姆斯不是轻易放弃的类型，但他也不是个明知不讨喜欢仍要死缠烂打的自大狂，更何况他年轻、健壮又有吸引力，从不缺少约会的机会。托尼甚至不是他的茶—— 比詹姆斯通常会选择的伴侣更年长，身材也差点。经过上次的失败后他与史蒂夫、娜塔莎之间的关系变得很尴尬，而克林特、布鲁斯和索尔都有过人之处。詹姆斯可能被他们中的任何一个吸引，没理由只吊死在托尼这颗树上，除了每次注视他时虽无印象却挥之不去的那份熟悉感。结果他没法阻止自己时不时地偷瞄托尼，也没法阻止混乱的情绪在自己心中发酵。  
詹姆斯说服自己对托尼的迷恋或许能归咎于托尼与霍华德•史塔克的相似性，虽然他和霍华德不过泛泛之交，他甚至记不清霍华德什么长相了。多数时候他的记忆仅剩潜意识里一团被牢记的黑白红三色迷雾。  
眼下，索尔正滔滔不绝地讲解他曾经经历过的某个事件，并自然地与屏幕上的外星人联系在一起。  
詹姆斯侧过身，目光逗留在托尼身上。托尼再次面向他，焦虑地咬着下唇。詹姆斯几乎没有意识到他又一次入侵了托尼的私人空间，一旦他反应过来，非但没有退开，反而做出了更大胆的动作。他的手指沿着托尼的胳膊直摸到手腕。  
托尼缓缓张口，漂亮的嘴唇形成一个个单词，无声地说，“你想干什么，巴恩斯？”  
作为回答，詹姆斯将低语送进他的耳朵，“你。”  
托尼忽地将他推开，站起身，引起其他复仇者们的注意，令他们投来微微恼火的目光。  
“我再去拿点酒。”他犹豫片刻后说。  
“拿点比这蜜酒更烈的，钢铁之人。”索尔摇着威士忌的空瓶子，对托尼远去的背影补充道。地板上散落着好几个类似的空瓶子，出人意料的是其中史提夫的贡献一点也不比索尔少。  
“我去搭把手。”詹姆斯站起身，故作随意地说。他朝托尼的方向走去，在楼梯口回头扫了眼以确保没人跟来。  
詹姆士在楼下车间里找到了托尼。他靠在桌边，手握一杯威士忌，瓶子放在肘边。玻璃门没有上锁，自动在他面前打开，避免了因为没权限而被贾维斯拒之门外。  
詹姆斯花了几秒钟来观察堆放着电脑、板车、货架、工事桌的空间，更坚定了自己的决心。  
“你来干什么？”托尼的语调里多了一丝恼怒，但他肯定在期待詹姆斯的到来，而知道这点让他越发自信起来。詹姆斯跨过几个金属物件，让自己倾慕托尼衣冠楚楚的身躯。  
托尼似乎不安地交叠双腿，裤管摩擦发出的声响让詹姆斯气息一滞，双眼向下看去。托尼的呼吸有了轻微的变化，当詹姆斯再度抬头，他们的目光相遇。  
“我再问你一次。你想干什么，巴恩斯？”托尼心烦意乱地问。  
“我相信已经告诉过你答案了。”  
“这一点也不好笑。”  
“这不是玩笑。”詹姆斯辩驳道，看着托尼将酒一饮而尽。旋即又倒了一杯，又一口喝完。  
喝一两杯有助放松，但这个喝法好像过头了，詹姆斯琢磨着按住了托尼的酒杯，阻止他再次给斟酒。  
“你以为自己在干吗？”  
“我更偏好有个清醒的床伴。”  
托尼瞪了他好一会。“谁答应和你睡觉了？史蒂夫怎么办？”  
“史蒂夫怎么了？”詹姆斯反问，不理解托尼忽然扯毫不相干的史蒂夫做什么。  
“你不是正跟他约会吗？”  
“老天，不是。当然不是。这就是你不鸟我的原因？因为你误以为我跟史蒂夫在约会？”  
“我不明白……”托尼尾音渐弱，视线逃向一旁。  
“我只对你感兴趣。”詹姆斯说道，不禁被自己的话语震惊了。距他们相识不过一周多的时间，加上托尼积极地避开交流，他其实并不怎么了解托尼。多次在深夜梦到了Tony的眼睛后，詹姆斯现在只是在遵循自己的直觉。。  
“我已经不是跟你玩这游戏的年纪了，巴恩斯。”托尼最终答道，用严肃且警告的眼神制止他，就好像在制止一个顽劣的孩子。詹姆斯不以为然。  
“如果我告诉你这不是个游戏呢？”詹姆斯迈前三步，这时他们完全面对面了。他的手撑在托尼臀边的桌子上，有效地控制着托尼的位置。  
托尼嗓音沙哑。“郑重声明，我姓斯塔克但不是霍华德•斯塔克。我可能连你熟识的那人的十分之一都不如，当然我没了装甲确实一无是……”  
“你胡说八道什么呢？我不认为你是霍华德，我甚至不怎么了解他。你就是你，每个人都有自己的优点。”詹姆斯强行打断他的话。  
托尼微微睁大眼睛，詹姆斯感到一阵喜悦。他拿髋部贴上托尼一条大腿，破坏了托尼故作镇定的表象。  
“巴恩斯！”托尼警觉地喊到，伸出一只手却立刻被詹姆斯握住按到了桌面上。  
“嘘，别太大声。会被他们听到的。”詹姆斯警告。  
“史蒂夫会发现的。”  
“史蒂夫不是问题，他一直知道我男女通吃。”詹姆斯道，呼吸若有若无地拂过托尼的嘴唇。他想吻托尼。“跟我在一起的时候你不该想史蒂夫，我会嫉妒的。”  
他们四目相对地静了片刻。慢慢地，托尼平静了下来，他垂下双肩，紧绷的身体渐渐放松下来。  
“如果看到我和别人在一起你会嫉妒？”  
“绝对的。”  
托尼似乎在考虑这个回答，他深深地思索着，目不转睛地盯住詹姆斯的脸。  
詹姆斯的手在托尼面部徘徊，一路抚过他额头、颧骨、下巴的轮廓。“我解释不了这感觉，我感觉很久以前就与你心灵相通。我感觉好像……我认识你。”  
“认识我？”  
“对，很有趣是吧？”詹姆斯笑笑。“你有这样一双独一无二的眼睛。我一直梦到它们。”  
詹姆斯靠得更近，推开托尼双腿站进去好让他们的髋部相贴。托尼既没叫詹姆斯退开也没挣扎，是个好迹象。他在托尼的眼睑上各吻了一下来证明自己的话，他的手仍与托尼相握。“我相信你也喜欢我。”  
“何以见得？”托尼缓缓地说，他的话语掩盖了真实情绪。  
“因为我帅得丧心病狂？”詹姆斯的大言不惭成功赚到了托尼一个微笑。他确实有双漂亮的眼睛，而面颊上的红潮或许是酒精影响，或许是对詹姆斯的反应，又或许两者兼而有之。总的来说，托尼现在的样子相当赏心悦目。  
詹姆斯情不自禁地侧过头慢慢凑近，直到他们的嘴唇相遇成一个纯洁的吻。他的动作缓慢而小心，不知为何他认为决不能操之过急。  
詹姆斯等了几秒钟，从托尼嘴角偷走了另一个吻，他本不期待能得到回应。托尼的棕色大眼睛里带着惊异，于是詹姆斯又亲了他一下，只为了看看托尼是否会在接吻时一直大睁双眼。  
托尼没有。他阖上眼睑，睫毛静止，面部线条因而变得柔和，好像一下子年轻了好几岁。逐渐地，托尼开始回应，允许詹姆斯深入他的唇间。他的舌头腼腆地轻刷詹姆斯，吻中的犹豫并非由于缺少经验，而这原因就已经足够了。  
詹姆斯放开托尼的手腕后，托尼没有推开他，于是他抚上对方髋部凸起的骨骼上裸露在外的皮肤。  
“凉。”托尼嘶声反对道，中断了这个吻，被冒犯了似的抓住詹姆斯的机械臂。一般人都会这样反应。  
“对不起。”詹姆斯道歉，矮下半个身子，好亲吻托尼被自己手掌抚摸过的皮肤，沿着他腹部的人鱼线一路向上吻过胸、颈，直到再次捉到托尼的嘴唇。“现在好点了吗？”他问，舌头霸道地侵入托尼张开的嘴唇，封住托尼可能给出的任何答案。  
当他们再度分开，詹姆斯已经裤子紧绷了。托尼的情况也半斤八两，他衣衫不整，散开的衬衫中显露出诱人的蜂蜜色肌肤。詹姆斯情难自己地在上面留下一个吻痕。  
“巴恩斯。”托尼呻吟，一把捏皱了詹姆斯为这次聚会精心挑选的富有品位的T恤。  
詹姆斯掰开他的手指，攥着他的手将他推着平躺到桌子上。  
“我觉得我们不应该这么做。”托尼粗重地呼吸。他的身体微微颤抖，不时地握紧然后松开拳头，测试着詹姆斯的禁锢。  
“我觉得你想太多。”詹姆斯恶劣地啃咬皮肤，又漫不经心地用舌头安抚，同时解开托尼休闲裤的纽扣，手指溜进去抚慰他。  
托尼优美地拱起身形，甜美的呻吟流泻而出，鼓励他连着内裤褪至托尼膝盖以下。它们短暂地落在托尼的鞋子上，又很快被撕开了。  
托尼花了一会而才做出反应，帮着他与牛仔裤的纽扣缠斗，然后用熟悉的节奏相互碾磨，托尼躯干的起伏摆动优雅流畅，让詹姆斯着迷。  
一双手攀上詹姆斯的背部，伸进他的上衣，温暖，带着薄茧，却小心翼翼，几乎像是在试探。很快詹姆斯就意识到尽管他超爱托尼的颈窝和掌中的翘臀，他们现在的光裸程度远远不够，并且进度太慢了。  
詹姆斯猛地抬起托尼的膝盖，沉身让老二磨过托尼的阴囊后抵住后穴入口，动作一气呵成。詹姆斯稍稍用力，倒不是要就这么进入托尼，只想让他知道自己的意图。  
托尼大声喘气，一把扣住詹姆斯的手臂，手指掐进詹姆斯的皮肤。  
“让我操你。”詹姆斯几乎绝望地恳求道，因为托尼的反应和顺从的姿态而春心大动。  
托尼仍在犹豫。詹姆斯等待着，托尼却不发一言。但他伸展的大腿与放松的皮肤就像一份予取予求的邀请函。詹姆斯只要轻轻向前推一点，就能深埋入这具美丽的身体，标记它，占有它。  
詹姆斯花了一会功夫克制住自己的本能，松开托尼退后一步。  
托尼似乎很困惑，谨慎地用手肘半撑起自己。他眼睛睁得老大，瞳孔扩张，好像在害怕。他在害怕詹姆斯。  
忽然间一切静止了下来。随后詹姆斯回想起由朽木与绿色融合而成的独特的泥土味，被甜美的花香点缀过的薄烟的气息。他的血液沸腾起来，心脏剧烈跳动，一记一记重重捶打着他的胸口。阳光穿过长长的额发撒在他额头上。万事万物都从他眼前消失了，只剩裸身的托尼，自豪地向他展示自己，苍白的皮肤映衬着墨黑的大地。詹姆斯腹中热流焚烧，大脑却如临冰窖。  
詹姆斯苦闷地深呼一口气，在回忆的画面前闭上眼。下个瞬间，他俯至托尼上方，双手掰开并挤进托尼双腿之间，用浑身重量控制住他。托尼在他身下扭动挣扎，但被轻松镇压。詹姆斯转动臀部，寻找托尼的入口，找准位置。  
“慢着，巴恩斯。巴恩斯。”托尼急喊。他一开始没听到，直到几分钟后，伴随着一阵灼烧感，他在托尼体内苏醒，直到托尼痛苦地咬住他的肩膀。  
他立刻停下侵入的动作。他从回忆中挣脱，发现自己正低头端详托尼，望进对方氤氲的棕色眼睛里。  
“你弄疼我了。”显而易见。  
詹姆斯摇摇头，一次，两次，彻底清空大脑。他的手颤抖着触摸托尼的脸庞。“抱歉……我不想那样。我看见了某些……闪影。”  
詹姆斯动了动身子，想要退开，却被托尼的腿夹住。  
“别。”托尼抗议道，“别动。我……我不习惯没有润滑剂就做。”  
詹姆斯再次道歉，同时将那些记忆扫进脑中最远的角落，把有关冬兵的一切紧锁。  
“你能不能……对我温柔点？真的。温柔点。”  
见詹姆斯没说话也没动作，托尼踌躇了几秒后又补充道：“其实如果你不愿意我也不介意。我想……我能受得了。”  
因了这句话，詹姆斯感到一阵胸口发紧的愧疚。他弯下腰，给了托尼一个温软而绵长的吻，带着不言自明的歉意，为他所做的一切道歉。一吻终了，他已经在托尼体内软下来了。  
詹姆斯将托尼的脚踝从自己背部放下并慢慢退出。托尼双颊绯红，仍躺着没作声。詹姆斯狐疑地看去，才发现托尼的阴茎仍硬着杵在腹部。  
托尼的手在身前动了动，想要遮挡自己但是中途作罢。他一言不发地坐了起来，左顾右盼。最终他低下眼睑，喃喃道：“别盯着我。你快走吧。拜托。”  
詹姆斯这才后知后觉地意识到，托尼很尴尬，甚至是屈辱。他可能误以为詹姆斯对他没兴趣，事实却恰恰相反。  
“嘿。”詹姆斯用手托住托尼的下巴强迫他面对自己。“这个……我觉得你误会了。记住。我喜欢你。我对你的兴趣远远超过你的想象。我简直不能更想要你，全部的你。”  
 _因为你属于我_ ，一个声音在他心中低语，他再次勒令它闭嘴。  
无论詹姆斯怎样表明心迹，托尼眼里的疑惑没有任何减少，每次他眨动眼睛，就有更多的悲伤涌进眼眸深处。  
见剖白无效，詹姆斯只能用行动表明。他完好的那只手按住托尼的胸，轻轻将他重新引回桌子上，用嘴含住托尼。  
托尼的腹部颤动了一下，呻吟悠悠逸出，在詹姆斯听来如此甘甜温软。  
詹姆斯一度离开，在嘴中濡湿手指后又再以口腔包覆托尼。他的手指进入且舒缓着托尼，弯曲寻找到能让托尼喊出声的轻微凸起，那是前列腺的所在之处。托尼好像无法承受这强烈刺激一般，健壮的大腿因此蜷曲起来。但很快，在詹姆斯持续坚定抽插内部同时不断吞吐外部的双重刺激下，他的呼吸变得时断时续。  
托尼的高潮来得很快，詹姆斯咽下了略带咸味的液体。他的手指在托尼温暖的身体里逗留了一会，直到托尼肢体的颤抖平息才抽离。詹姆斯亲吻着，舔舐着，允吸着他能找到的每一处皮肤，记忆着托尼的身体，并留下他私人的痕迹。  
“跟我约会吧。”詹姆瞅着托尼轻颤着睁开双眼时见缝插针地说，“给我个机会。”  
托尼静静地专注在詹姆斯肩膀某处不存在的焦点上。“给我点时间考虑一下。”  
“我觉得你是想回答‘好’。”  
“巴恩斯，我不……”  
“我叫詹姆斯。显然我们应该以名相称。”  
“詹姆斯……”  
“嘘。”  
托尼想说点什么，却什么也没说出来，因为詹姆斯决定把他们的嘴唇封在一起。

 


End file.
